Shipper
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: "Dan Sungyeol itu seperti Minnie. Kalau dia itu kan sexy king-nya Infinite, kalau Minnie sexy king-nya Kyunnie!"/"Hn, tapi dia kan bukan aegyo king, Ming."/"Eum! Walau dia bukan aegyo king, tapi dia cantik kok! Walau masih cantikkan Minnie!"/"Walau mereka seperti HaeHyuk yang suka pamer kemesraan, tapi Minnie merasa chemistry mereka seperti kita, hihi."/A KyuMin FF/Yaoi/RnR?


_**Shipper**_

_**This story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**_**, 2013**_

**Cho Kyuhyun**_**, **_**Lee Sungmin**_**, Mention!**_**MyungYeol**

_**Are belong to God and themselves**_

_**Genre :**_

_**Romance, Fluffy**_

_**Rating : Teen**_

_**Length : Drabble**_

_**Summary :**_

"**Dan Sungyeol itu seperti Minnie. Kalau dia itu kan **_**sexy king**_**-nya Infinite, kalau Minnie **_**sexy king**_**-nya Kyunnie!"**

"**Hn, tapi dia kan bukan **_**aegyo king**_**, Ming."**

"**Eum! Walau dia bukan **_**aegyo king**_**, tapi dia cantik kok! Walau masih cantikkan Minnie!"**

"**Ck. Lalu?"**

"**Dia juga manis seperti Minnie."**

"**Hn?"**

"**Dan yang jelas walau mereka seperti HaeHyuk yang suka pamer kemesraan, tapi Minnie merasa **_**chemistry**_** mereka seperti kita, hihi."**

"…"

"**Kyunnie…**_**saranghae**_**…"**

"_**Nado saranghae**_**, Minimin."**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**If you don't like, just don't read.**_

_**No bashing chara! Do that to this story.**_

_**Leave the feedback after reading, ne?**_

_**Thank you and enjoy :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A KyuMin Fanfiction**_

_**Shipper**_

_**By Umu Humairo Cho**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Malam itu Sungmin tengah duduk sambil bermanja ria di antara kedua kaki Kyuhyun. Dengan di depan mereka laptop milik Kyuhyun yang terbuka bebas menampilkan beberapa fancam satu dari tiga _official couple_ di Infinite, MyungYeol. Dan sesekali membuka _twitter_nya mengintip _account_ Myungsoo atau Sungyeol.

Hei? Apa jadinya jika salah satu _official couple_ Super Junior ini adalah seorang _shipper_ dari MyungYeol? Siapa yang sangka, bukan?

Sungmin masih setia menyandar di dada bidang Kyuhyun yang membuatnya nyaman itu. Tangan mungilnya mengambil tangan Kyuhyun sambil memainkannya, seraya mereka menonton fancam MyungYeol di laptop itu.

Dan fokus Kyuhyun pun teralih ketika sang kekasih mengajaknya bicara.

"_Ne_, Kyunnie. Kalau nama Myungsoo disingkat itu jadi seperti nama _fans_ kita loh. KMS," ucap Sungmin sambil mendongak menatap kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun pun mem_pause_ video itu dan memandang kekasihnya yang tengah mengerjap. "Huh?" balasnya singkat membuat Sungmin terkekeh pelan. Kemudian ia beralih membuka jendela _twitter_ yang menampilkan _conversation_ antara Myungsoo dan Sungyeol.

"_Ne_, Kyunnie. Namanya kan Kim Myungsoo, kalau disingkat ya jadi KMS. Nah! Kalau _fans_ kita kan KMS yang artinya KyuMin _Shipper_, hihi," kata Sungmin lagi membuat Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sekilas lalu mengacak rambut sang kekasih.

"Ada-ada saja kau, _Bunny boy_."

"_Ne_! Kyunnie tau ga? Kalau ngeliat MyungYeol, rasanya Minnie itu seperti melihat kita."

"…"

"Myungsoo itu kayak Kyunnie yang sok dingin, padahal sayang dan cinta banget sama pasangannya. Ya, kan?" tanya Sungmin lagi membuat Kyuhyun beralih dan menatap kelinci kesayangannya.

"Dan Sungyeol itu seperti Minnie. Kalau dia itu kan _sexy king_-nya Infinite. Kalau Minnie _sexy king_-nya Kyunnie!" ujar Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh lucu.

Kemudian _magnae_ Super Junior itu membalas. "Tapi dia kan bukan _aegyo king_, Ming."

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu membalas lagi. "Eum! Walau dia bukan _aegyo king_, tapi dia cantik kok! Walau masih cantikkan Minnie!" kata Sungmin geer membuat Kyuhyun menjawil hidungnya.

Sungmin terkekeh imut. Dan meneruskan celotehannya ketika Kyuhyun membalas lagi. "Ck. Lalu?"

"Dia juga manis seperti Minnie."

"Hn?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Dan yang jelas walau mereka seperti HaeHyuk yang suka pamer kemesraan, tapi Minnie merasa _chemistry_ mereka itu seperti kita, hihi." Ujar Sungmin lagi disertai kekehan khasnya.

"…" Kyuhyun diam, tidak membalas. Diam bukan berarti mengiyakan atau menolaknya.

Namun senyumannya hadir ketika mendengar kalimat Sungmin selanjutnya. "Kyunnie…_saranghae_…"

Dan dengan penuh keyakinan akan kepemilikan atas hatinya, Kyuhyun membalas dengan penuh kelembutan, jangan lupakan sebuah ciuman yang setelahnya ia berikan. "_Nado saranghae_, Minimin."

Dan malam itu diakhiri dengan pagutan lembut antara bibir keduanya, juga di temani tampilan _conversation_ antara Sungyeol dan Myungsoo, seolah-olah mereka sama-sama mengungkapkan perasaan mereka.

* * *

_**인피니트**__**성**__**열 **__**Seongyeol1991 30 Jan 2012**_

_ INFINITELKIM __난__너가좋아__[1]_

_Expand_

_** INFINITELKIM 31 Jan 2012**_

_ Seongyeol1991 __미투__알러__뷰 __[2]_

_Expand_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**[1] I love you**_

_**[2] Me too I love you**_

_**Note**_** : HYAAAAAAAAAAAA~ Maafkan kegajean saya ini T_T**

**Tapi boleh minta komennya, kan? Makasih untuk yang udah baca dan komentar :D**

_**With Love,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
